Risks and the unexpected
by heysisigotyousomething
Summary: Jane doesn’t know how to tell Kurt a thing they should discuss. She should have told him because during a simple case she gets hurt.


This morning was not really easy for Jane, she woke up and all she could feel was the dizziness and nausea. Almost loosing the battle over her stomach, she made her way to the bathroom and started to empty it. "Please, just be over" she thought. Her heart almost stopped when someone touched her back. She almost forgot about her husband. "Hey, are you alright?" Kurt asked. The answer to his question was simple, something was clearly not right with her. "Yeah, you know we ate Chinese food last night." she started speaking after the end of vomiting. "I think it messed up my stomach a little."

"Are you sure? You seemed pale yesterday too..." Kurt started arguing.

"Kurt, it's okay. It's just an upset stomach, it will pass." she tried to convince him.

"Okay, I trust you." he said "But if it gets worse I will be the first one to know about it."

"Of course." her voice was barely a whisper and he kissed her forehead.

(At the office)

She arrived at the locker room when her phone buzzed which only means one thing: Patterson found a new lead. But now she couldn't focus on working. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She didn't want to tell Kurt yet, she knew how overprotective he was, especially when it comes to her. "Everything in its time." she said loud while she caressed her flat abdomen. "Let's go baby."

"Guys, get the hell out of there!" said Patterson through the coms. Before Jane could do anything she could hear the first explosion then the second one and all she could think was her unborn child before the darkness overwhelmed her.

Slowly coming to, Jane tried to remember where she was and what happened. Patterson cracked one of the tattoos which led them to a warehouse, the team split and they went to assess the place by themselves. She was in the basement, but all she could see was dust, smoke and the remainder of the collapsed warehouse. She couldn't move, everything hurt and a barrel of a scaffolding pierced her leg pretty badly, so she just laid there and hoped that her husband will get her out of here as soon as possible, if he survived the explosions.

She didn't know how much time have passed when she heard Kurt calling for her.

"Jane! Where are you!?" his voice sounded desperate.

"Kurt... I'm here." she barely could say anything, the smoke have filled her lungs. She didn't know if she could make it, she lost lots of blood and she could feel tiny drops of cold sweat form. "Maybe if I close my eyes, the pain will be over." she thought. The next thing she noticed that someone put away the heavy barrels, her eyes still closed.

"Hey, Jane, open your eyes for me, please." it was Kurt. She felt him, trying to stop the bleeding with his belt. The pain was so intense, she opened her eyes and saw Kurt's relieved face. "Hang on Jane, help is on the way, just keep your eyes open for me."

"Kurt... I need to tell you some..." but she couldn't make it, she lost consciousness due to blood-loss.

Without opening her eyes she knew she's in a hospital. She felt the smell of antiseptic and could hear the beeping sound of the machines. Her leg was on fire, and it hurt when she tried to move, all she could do was tapping with her fingers. While tapping she felt a hand which tapped back.

"Jane, can you hear me?" the voice was so familiar, but where did she hear this calm voice? "Open your eyes for me babe." Her eyes felt so heavy to open, but slowly she made it.

"Why am I in a hospital? Kurt, what happened?" she started panicking and tried to pull out her IV.

"Hey, Jane, calm down, please. It's okay, you're okay now. You got hurt during a mission. We split apart and there were two explosions. The whole building collapsed, I didn't think that I could find you... You lost lots of blood, I thought I lost you. But it doesn't matter now, you're alright." he said and kissed her forehead. She didn't know how to tell him the truth. What if their child couldn't make it? How was she gonna tell him that she pit their unborn child's life at risk? She looked at him and started crying.

"Kurt... I'm so sorry. I should have told you the truth."

"That you're pregnant?" he asked. Hearing the question her eyes widened.

"How... the doctors told you that I was pregnant?

"You was? Jane, you... we still have the baby. You haven't miscarried." He saw how confused she was, he stroked her hand and tried to calm her down.

" Oh my God, I... I'm still pregnant. We're going to have a baby." now she was crying because of happiness.

"But Jane... why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't go out to field, what if something worse happen?"

"Believe me, I really wanted to tell you. I just wanted to find the perfect time for it. Just the two of us, you know. Damn it... How could I be so stupid?"

"Hey, Jane. I understand, please you need to calm down. You have a very high fever which isn't the best for you and the baby. Try to rest a little."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will. I love you."

"And I love you too."


End file.
